Resident Evil: Project Y
by moonsmile931
Summary: Yari has been living with Mother Maria and some other kids for the last 8 years.Until the day after her birthday a tragic stike's the town where she live in,now she must try to survive and protect her family while trying to discover the secrets of herpast
1. The Silence Before The Storm

_An 7 year old girl got herself comftrable in her bed as her mother sat beside her waiting for the girl to fall asleep. Slowly the mother lean down to give her a goodnight kiss and gave her share goodnight before she stood up to leave to her own bedroom, she was already feeling the effects of the events that she had work through the day. put as she almost made her way out she stop when she heard her daughter speak._

_"Mommy why do we have to always keep on moving all the time, why can't we just stay here?" the girl ask her mother looking at her with her two beautyful green eyes that make her look so much younger that she already was._

_The mother went over to her and sat next to her once again as she started to responde the girl's question. "Because sweete we're playing hide and seek, we hide and they try to seek for us." the mother explain simplely so her little mind could understand what she was saying. "and no matter what happens we must not let them find us understand?" the mother said with determination that sounded on her voice._

_"Why?what would happened if they find us?" the little girl ask put didn't recieve a response from his mother as the women shook her head and then look at the little girl with a sweet warm smile. "you don't need to worry about that sweety just let mommy take care on how are we going to keep hiding so they won't find us, you just sleep and don't worry about it ok? that's mommy's job to worry not their children." the mother said as she stood up and left the room to head to sleep on her own bedroom that was across from the little girl's room._

_Laying awake on her bed the girl look like she was in a deep thought as she kept on staring at the ceiling wall, thinking about the things that her mother had told her before she left. 'i wonder what would happen if they manage to find us.' the girl though on her mind as she already was starting to closed her eyes. slowly feeling that sleep was overcoming the better of her until she couldn't hold it any longer and eventully fall into the land of dreams._

* * *

**_8 years later..._**

Warm morning sunlight went through the dark window curtiens lighting the dark room making the room a little lighter than usual.

The room look like it had space for 4 people to sleep in the same room. There were different kinds of wallpapers on each wall that was on the room, pictures of different people that where place around to. All kinds of stuff that would normally be on a teenahge's room.

Anyway as all of the figures that were sleeping soundly on their beds. The door of their bedroom slowly open as a figure of a person took a step inside the room trying not to become notice by any of the owners of the room yet.

Succesfuly making sure not to make any noise as it closed the door behind it. They figure grin evily as its made is way towards a specific bed that was beside the window.

Not taking much more of its exictment the figure lunged it self at the person that was sleeping on the bed while yelling. "Good morning! is time to wake up, Happy Birthday Yari!." This action cause him to be push out of the bed by a very pissed of red headed girl that was looking at him like if she wanted to turn him into flames with her eyes for waking her up from her sleep. But she knew that wasn't possible so she decided to kept on glaring at the person.

"Alex do you have any idea what the time is?" Yari ask as she waited for her friend answer.

Scratching his brown hair nerveously he responded. "Is 9:00 A.M." he said sounding like it wasn't any deal to make a fuss over it.

"That's right, and what have i told you about not waking me up before eleven?" she ask furiously.

"Not to wake you up even if it is your birthday." Alex said with a boring voice. "Put that's not the point in here, the point is that you my friend need to get up from bed so we can go out and celebrate your birthday." he said while grinning at the red hair girl.

"Go away." Yari idmidietly responded as she turn around her bed and got into a comftrable position to go back sleeping, put couldn't when she felt an amount of weight against her back along with a wine from Alex. "Come on Yari it will be fun i promise, please for me." Alex said while trying to give her his most famous puppy eyes. Witch only cause Yari to roll her eyes at how stupid Alex look in the procces. "Fine i'll go now get off me so i can at least get some air in my lung before you kill me with your weight." Yari said feeling that she was running out of air because of the weight from her back.

"oh right sorry about that didn't release that you were so weak, anyway meet you down stairs ok." Alex said as he quickly stood up and left the room before Yari could have any chance to change her mind

Releasing a tired sign Yari got out off bed and gather some new clothes and quickly left to the bathroom that was infront of her bedroom.

After 20 minutes of showering and getting preparate she headed down stairs and into the kitchen where she meet her Foster parent Mother Maria, ever since her mother was kill Mother Maria had always been taking care of her along with some other children that didn't have any parents to take care for them at their young age.

"Good Morning Yari how do you feel on this fine morning? i must admitte that is rather unsusual seen you up at this time of the day." Mother Maria said as she continue to stir a bolw full of pancake mix.

"Yeah i find that very unsual as well." Yari answer glaring at Alex that was sitting behind the kitchen counter enjoyning himself a bowl of cereal and decided to ignore the glare that was being send directly to him.

"Oh my i can't belive i almost forgot." Mother Maria suddenly said and left the kitchen running without giving any details on what she forgot.

After a few minutes later Mother Maria came back with a long birthday raper that had a gold string attached to it. "Happy Birthday Yari i know that is not much put is the least that i can do for all the help and support that you have giving me during this years. Thank You." she said as she handed the present to Yari that only had a blank expression on her face when she took it from her.

Carefully unrapping it making sure not to ruin the birthday raper figuring that she could used it for a later occasion, she open it and saw the thing that she had always beg to get since she was young put Mother Maria have always said that she was always to young to have it. Put now she was giving it to her.

Looking up to Mother Maria she saw that she was smiling at her with a smile that she haven't never seen on her since the day she knew her. "That's called a Kannei, Senko it used to belong to my husband, he bought that sword when he was on one of his business trips in Japan. He gave it to me as a present for our anneversity." she said with a short laugh before she continue. " He was never know for being the most romantic person put still he did try his best to make me the happiest woman in the world." she stop for a second to take a deep breath before she continue. "Put ever since the day he passed away i decided to put every stuff that reminded me of him in the athic so i couldn't deal the pain of his passed. But i release that at least if one should make used of such a special thing with my husband's sword. it would be you and i'm sure that he woudn't have it any other way." At theas words Yari smile at Mother Maria slowly bowing she said. "Thank you Mother Maria i shall sheriesh it with my life."

Seening this scene behind the kitchen counter Alex couldn't help put smile at the happy scene. It has been really realy that Yari would let herself show any emotion infront of anybody that she ever know. She was always showing her blank face that show no emotion of what she really felt on the inside. But now seen her smile like that he only wish that she could do that more frequently and let herself trust the people that wanted to help her the most.

By the time they were done eating breakfeast it was almost 10:42 A.M. and Alex was already freaking out for some unknow reason.

"Come on Yari we must go now if we want to have time to ride all the rides." he said as the drag her to the front door.

"Don't stay out to late you two make sure to come back before dinner time ok? make sure to called me if anything happens." Mother Maria shouted after them but if was too late as they had already step out of the house and out of the hearing range.

As they got inside Alex car Yari couldn't help put rolled her eyes from how exicted Alex was acting infront of her. "Must you always be such an impetiante person?" she ask as she stare at the guy beside her. "Sorry can't help it, i've been looking foward for this day for weeks now. i just can't help it if i'm been overjoy by it." he said adding a 'especially that i get to spen the rest of the day with you alone and nobody else.' in his mind put he wasn't going to say that out loud now wasn't he.

It took only a 20 minute drive to get to the anuecment park and 8 minutes waiting in line to pay for a ticket before they where finally inside. "So witch ride to you want to take first birthday girl." Alex said to Yari as they kept on walking through the rides. Yari look around her surroundings in deep thought before she look back at him. "let's ride the rollarcoaster firts."she responded to Alex and he nooded as saying that he agree with her decicion and started to head over where the rollarcoster ride was...

After they had gotten off from their 3 ride on the rollarcoaster they saw that there was a big comotion in the middle of the park. Alex stop one of the person that was about to walk through them and ask. "What is the comotion about." the man look back to where a lot of crowded people where before he responded. "Some maniak person attack a woman someone said that he bite her on the neck. The perematics are trying to survive her...put it seems that it was to late when they came here." when he said that he quickly turn around to leave giving Alex no time to ask him any more questions.

Alex then turn around to see that Yari was looking at the crowed people with a blank face. "Do you want us to leave? i don't see anymore reason to stick around here now that this happend." Yari look back at him and only noded before she to started to walk away from the park.

Nothing was said back on their way back home Alex just try to concentrated on driving while Yari look out the window in deep thought like if she was being trouble by something but didn't know what it was.

By the time Yari and Alex got back home it was almost 2:32 P.M. and it looked like nobody was inside the house at the moment. Thinking that Mother Maria and the other children must had gone somewhere when they weren't there Alex used the house key that he had on his key hanger to open the door to let them in.

Walking into the kitchen Yari release a tire sign as she sat down in one of the chairs that where behind the kitchen counter. "Hey Alex pass me a Sprite will you." the red-hair girl ask as she notice that Alex was getting himself something from the fridge. "Sure thing hot stuff." Alex joke as he handed Yari a bottle of Sprite and sat next to her. There was a moment of silence and neither of them dare to spoke until Yari decided to break the heavy silence that was forme between the two of them.

"You know even if the morning started bad with you waking me early and all. I must admitte that i had a really good day today not including the thing that happened in the end put other than that i did really had a great time, especially means a lot to me that we got to spent some time together and i got only one thing to say about it...Thank You." said Yari as she lean in and give Alex a kiss on the cheek while blushing furyesly.

Alex touch the cheek that Yari just kiss in shock before he broke into an amusement smile on his face. "Are you blushing?" he said seen that Yari's cheeks were as red as an tomato.

"W-What are yo-u-u talking about stupid! of course i'm not blushing get some glasses so you can tell when someone is blushing for god sake." Yari responded emberessly as she gave Alex a punch in the arm that only causing his laughter to grow louder. "Men your so much to tease with." he said as he kept on laughing. "I'm going to take a bath." the red-head girl said as she stood up and left the kitchen leaving behind a very laughing brunnete in the kitchen.

By the time Yari came back downstair already done washing Mother Maria and the others children where already inside the living room sitting and watching T.V. while Mother Maria was in the kicthen already cooking some dinner. "What's up Ya! heard that you had a good time with mister underpants over here, you must had spent a time of a lifetime if you enjoy it that much." the person said while he wink at her playfully."Happy birthday by the way. How many are you turning this year 16,right? Yeah the Big 16! every girls age to wish to turn to." the person said with a grin.

"Stop saying nonsense Allen is not of your business how i spent my day around and what are you so happy that i'm turning 16 anyway this only means that i'm the same age as you. So unless you turn into 17 next year you can't tell me what to do until then." Yari said with a grin when she saw that she said cause Allen's smirk to go away while he mutter a 'Dammit.' under his breath.

"Even so that doesn't change the fact that he's older that you, you know." said Mark as he sat beside a lamp as he kept on writting on his computer. "Leave it to Mark to always break the facts to us." the red-hair girl mutter under her breath as she sat down to watch T.V. with Alex and Allen. **(Just incase here are the detail on how Allen and Mark look like. Allen: almost looks like Alex do that their twin brothers but the only differences is that Alex has his hair done like Cloud Strife in Advent Children and Allen had his like Allen Walker on D-gray men after he got his Crow clown innocence put they still have the same eye color witch is light blue. Mark: looks more like Lelouch lamperouch from Code Geass put the only difference is that instead of dark hair his hair is dark blue and chocolate brown eyes.)**

"Of course, it is my job to make sure that you guys don't become stupid like Allen over here."Mark responded as he got a 'Hey i'm not stupid!... i just decide not to pay that much attention in class.' from response only cause for everyone in the room to laugh at his lack of a come good come back.

Spending the next 20 minutes watching House on the T.V.. Mother Marai had finally called for everyone saying that dinner was ready. They had spent all dinner talking about random facts about the things that had happend on their day today or just gossip about celeberty rumors and stuff like that.

After dinner Mother Maria brought a special cake that she have bake to Yari for her birthday (after all is not a birthday without a cake.) anyway after a few Happy birthdays songs and having a chololate cake fight. Everyone quickly got themselves shower and ready to go to sleep. Yari lay down on her bed looking at the stars that she could see through her window. She was thinking how great her birthday had went and how much fun she had with Alex and the others. But even if she did had fun and had a great time there still was one person that she wish to have spent the rest of her day with. 'Hope your watching me and taking care of me from up there mom, I miss you so much...I love you.' that was Yari last thought as she close her eyes and immidietly fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it so far ^-^ i must excuse myself for anything that may be wrong on this chapter. i just got mine microsoft block and can't get it unblock, so please deal with me until i can get it unblock. Thank you! Next Chapter is going to be= Dead Morning. looked foward to it ;D**


	2. The start of a knew nightmare

Morning finally came after a relaxing night of sleep. Alex,Allen and Mark where still sleeping on their beds except Yari who was woken up by the sound of someone banging the door. Quickly leaving the bedroom as quiet as she could she headed down stairs where she already saw Mother Maria standing by the front door ready to open the door and see who it was knocking on the front door at this type 9of hour.

Yari walks down the stairs to stand beside Mother Maria and ask. "Do you expect anyone to visit in the middle of the morning?" Mother Maria turns around to face Yari and responded. "I don't know but whoever it is they must be in a rush to bang the door that hard." Turning around to the front door she opens it and saw that there was a man standing there looking at the floor with a blank face. It look like he has been hurt because he was bleeding a lot from his left hand. Mother Maria gasp in horror and quickly heads over to the man and tries to help him. "Sir are you alright? How did this happen? who did this to you?" she ask him noticing te bite mark that the man have on his arm, Yari was standing there still watching everything that was happening not knowing how to responded to the situation.

Suddenly the man looks up from the floor with his white eyes and grabs Mother Maria and bites her in the neck. Hearing the screams of pain that came from her step-mother got Yari out of her shock as she quickly kick the guy in the stomach and grab Mother Maria and pull her inside the house and close so the man couldn't get into the house. "What the heck is going on here." Ask Alex already rushing down the stairs along with Allen and Mark who were already awake as well.

Yari looks up from the floor as she was trying to put pressure on the wound that Mother Maria got from the man. "I don't know what the heck happened. I just woke up when I heard someone knocking the front door then I came rushing down stairs to find Mother Maria open the door to see who it was only to see a weird man standing there and the next thing I knew he attacked her for no reason." Yari said fast without taking a single pause to take a deep breath.

Seen that Mother Maria's skin was getting pale by the minute because of the blood loss Mark decided to step in into the situation and try to keep everybody calm since he was the oldest he felt like he had the responsibility to keep everyone calm down. "Ok Yari I want you to go in the kitchen and get me the first aid equipment that is under the sink, Alex call the ambulance along with the cops just in case the guy is still outside, Allen you come help me move Mother Maria into the living room so she can lie down and rest until the ambulance gets here." At the sound of his commanding voice the three of them quickly headed to do what they have been told to do.

Mark and Allen move Mother Maria into the living room and set her on the sofa carefully not to lie her on the side her the wound was. Yari quickly came from the kitchen with the aid equipment and some white towels to stop the bleeding that was coming out from the bite on her neck. Mark took the equipment and started to treat the badly wound as best as he could to at least stop the bleeding but couldn't do anything to stop it.

Mother Maria was laying down there as she was trying to gasp for air put couldn't as more blood came up from her mouth. She look at them with sadden eyes knowing that her time was coming for her. Allen just sat next to her while he held her hand tight afraid that in any second her hand would become limp and fall down into the floor.

Alex came running into the living room with his cell phone in one of his hands. "It's not working." That was the only answer that came from his mouth as he looked at them with desperate eyes. "WHAT? What do you mean that is not working." Yelled Mark as he looked at Alex with angry eyes. "There's no service I tried with Allen and Yari's cell phones put they don't work either. I also try the house phone put the line is fucking dead." Alex said desperate as he move over to stand next to Yari who was just standing there with empty eyes as she looked down at her step-mother.

Mark look in thought for a second before he made up his mind and was about to speak when the voice of Mother Maria speaking stop him from saying any further. " Is ok my children….gasp I guess this is my time…gasp to finally be reunited with…gasp my beloved husband." Maria spoke as she gasping for her last breath and close her eyes as her body went limp.

It took only a moment for everyone in the room in the room to catch on the fact that...yes Mother Maria just gave her last breath and wasn't going to open her eyes again. But there wasn't time for them to grife in sorrow as the heard the door from the front door being knock down. all the four of them look over the direction of the front door only to see the guy who had cause for their mother to die.

* * *

**ok i'll end it here hope you guys like it so far**


End file.
